


Smooth Moves

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon verse, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda Crack, M/M, Random fic, Zack is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Zack's not afraid of anything, except maybe asking a certain blond out on a date.





	Smooth Moves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from the Clack Server for the "Day off" Prompt, as well as a prompt game I did with my friend for "Things you said when you were scared"! This fic is ridic I'm sorry LOL

The thing about Cloud Strife is... he makes Zack nervous. It's a weird nervous though, a good nervous, like his heart can't fully handle looking at the blond for too long cause then it might explode.

He's not even _doing_ anything. Right now, he's got his helmet sat on the table and his blond spiky hair is done up perfectly. He's puckered his lips, blowing on the spoon he's holding up to his mouth, probably trying to cool it down or whatever, and he looks so damn cute doing it. Zack wants to die.

It's breakfast, and they've got a whole day off. So Zack figures, sure, this is as good a day as any to ask Cloud about a potential date.

Looking at Cloud sitting there by himself, he knows it should be easy (Should being the key word).

But it's so far from it. Cloud's like this beautiful, blond angel. He's got these round blue eyes Zack wants to just swim in, and they're freaking _natural_ , no Mako involved. He's got a small smile, but it's perfect, and makes his face look even smoother than it normally does.

Plus, they get along great. Two country boys, working in the big city, trying to be the best they can be... Zack just wants to pull Cloud to his chest and snuggle him.

So yeah, presumably, talking should be easy. But Zack feels like his heart is gonna leap directly out of his chest and vomit itself onto the table. Disgusting. He really hopes that doesn't happen.

"You got this! You're Zack Fair SOLDIER First Class!" he hisses under his breath, giving himself a personal pep talk.

From across the room, Cloud catches his eye and immediately smiles. His elbow is rest against the table, and he flicks his wrist back and forth once, waving. Zack resists the urge to bury his face in his hands and scream to the Lifestream about how cute the blond is.

He waves back immediately, not wanting to look more awkward than he does, and he heads over to Cloud's table. Moment of truth. He can ask him to lunch. It's a not a big deal! They can head out of the Shinra building, maybe see something cool! Cloud always seems impressed by Zack, so Zack figures he can show him around, take him to all the cool bars the SOLDIERs go to. Man, he will look _so_ cool.

"Mornin' Zack." Cloud smiles when he approaches the table.

"Hey Cloud!" Zack says, his voice way louder than he means it to be. Before Cloud can say anything, Zack plops down across from him. "So, uh," he clears his throat, "whatcha eatin'?"

"Ah..." Cloud glances down at the bowl. "Just some of the cafeteria oatmeal. It's okay," he shrugs.

"Cool, yeah... cool. Cool..." Zack says awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. Smooth. He was so smooth. The smoothest. "I've had it before. Okay is a good word to describe it," he nods, a goofy smile pulling across his face.

Shit, he is the very opposite of cool.

But Cloud smiles anyway, and damn it really does seem to brighten up the whole room. "Yeah, all the food here is just okay. I always expect it to be better cause it's Shinra... but... they probably reserve the better food for the executives, huh?" he chuckles, mixing his spoon around.

"Yeah maybe," Zack hums. It's probably true, but even being in SOLDIER they don't get great food. "Hey you know where does have great food?" he blurts out. It's as good a segue as any, right?

"Where?" Cloud asks, tilting his head. The response is so innocent and sweet... Zack _knows_ he's gotta be blushing like a damn fool right now.

"Y'know, there's this bar... in Sector 8..." he begins, and trails off, raising his eyebrows. Zack stares at Cloud expectantly. He's gotta know what he means, right? ...Right?

"Uh... no?" Cloud says finally. "Which one...?"

Okay, he super doesn't get it.

"Y'know over by the theater..."

"I haven't been over that way much," Cloud admits.

"True. I mean right... I mean why would you? I mean maybe you would?" Zack stammers, gesturing his hand out at Cloud.

What the fucking hell are words even?

Cloud blinks, and tilts his head. "Zack, are you... okay?" he asks. "You're acting all weird..."

Zack sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Dammit..." he mutters. "Is it really noticeable?"

Cloud snorts. "A little bit, yeah. You keep talking in circles kinda... or well... not really making much sense," he admits, his cheeks growing red. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Zack grumbles, shaking his head. "I'm fine... well... sort of..."

Concern crosses Cloud's blue eyes, and Zack bites his lip. Oh no, now he's made him all worried. That was not the goal. None of this is working out like how he planned.

Of course, in his head, he'd walked over to the table all suave, asked Cloud out, and they left holding hands, enjoying their free day together. He probably gets a kiss at the end of the day cause he's just completely wooed Cloud.

In reality, he looks like a total dork who can’t figure out how to speak properly for some reason. He's always been able to talk to Cloud, but the thought of asking him out scares him to death.

"Zack..." Cloud says finally, "what's wrong?"

"It's just... it's your day off, and it's my day off and I... I wanted to ask you out to this bar... like... on a _date_ , but I'm honestly terrified of what you'll say and I don't know why! I never had a problem talking to you before, and suddenly now that I'm thinking of it like a date... it's like I never knew how to speak in the first place!" he says hurriedly, the words tumbling from his mouth.

"A... date?" Cloud asks, his cheeks even more red than before. "You were... scared to ask me on a date? Why?" he mutters.

"Cloud..." Zack says, reaching across the table to take his hand. "Have you seen yourself? You're handsome as hell, and you're sweet... funny... genuine. A total catch!"

Cloud looks at their hands, his eyes darting back and forth nervously. Zack doesn't want to make him uncomfortable so he pulls away.

"But I... I'm nothing compared to you," he whispers. "You're a SOLDIER First Class... I'm just... I'm nothing."

"Like hell you're nothing!" Zack says, pounding his fist down against the table. He puffs out his chest, taking a deep breath. No more being scared. "Cloud Strife, I wanna take you out today. Will you do me the honor of spending your day off with me?"

He offers his hand again, reaching across the table. He's back to being terrified, his heart throbbing against his chest, pounding over and over and over.

Cloud reaches forward and laces their fingers together. "I can't think of anything I'd want to do more," he smirks. "Though... I really can't believe _you_ were scared of _me_ ," he snorts, biting down on his lip as he holds back his laughter.

"Hey! I didn't want you to say no!"

Suddenly, Cloud looks serious. "I would never..."

"G-Good," Zack stammers, taken in by Cloud's stoic look. "Best. Day off. Ever," Zack says, squeezing his hand.

"It hasn't even happened yet," Cloud chuckles skeptically.

"Yeah, but it's you, there’s no way it’ll be bad," Zack smiles and brings Cloud's fingers to his lips. He's already made a fool of himself, so Zack's ready to let all the fear leave his heart. He's not scared anymore, he just wants to enjoy his day with Cloud. "So whaddya say? Wanna get out of here?" he asks.

Cloud nods. "If it's with you, I'd do anything."

Zack's pretty sure his heart leaps from his chest, and it's soaring with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL this was a fun little drabble I really enjoyed writing. just a casual writing night with friends LOL. Thanks to Janie for reading this over. Sorry it's so silly! 
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me!


End file.
